1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a MEMS (micro-electro-mechanical system) based garage door sensor, and more particularly pertains to a MEMS based overhead garage door intrusion sensor for a security system, such as a residential/home security system, for detecting an intrusion through an overhead garage door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present invention addresses the commercial problem of a security system, such as a residential/home security system, detecting an intrusion through an overhead garage door. Existing prior art garage door intrusion sensor solutions to this commercial problem are problematic.
A first prior art approach for detecting an intrusion through an overhead garage door involves fixedly attaching a glass or plastic reed switch sensor enclosed in a relatively large metallic, non-magnetic (e.g. aluminum) housing to the garage floor, typically a concrete floor, with the housing being attached to a BX cable. Also, a magnet is then attached to the overhead garage door above the sensor, such that the reed switch senses movements of the magnet and garage door relative to the fixed relatively large and cumbersome metallic housing.
Another prior art approach for detecting an intrusion through an overhead garage door involves attaching a sensor having a glass enclosed mercury tilt switch to the overhead garage door, such that the mercury tilt switches senses changes in the angular position of the overhead garage door. This prior art approach presents a toxicity problem as mercury is a toxic substance, and the glass enclosure of the mercury tilt switch is susceptible to being broken with a consequential leakage of the toxic mercury.